One 'Wonderful' Fortnight
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: This is for the Irish Lass' Challenge. The adults go on a vacation, leaving Uncle Jake behind with the kids. What happens in this (sarcasm) 'wonderful' fortnight? (fortnight means about 15 days) Follow along as the kids get into all sorts of trouble and provide laughs for everyone!
1. Veronica Teached Basil Boxing

**Hey guys, This is for The Irish Lass' challenge, and it will not be one-shots, but a full blown out story. Pinocchio is spelled wrong and some other thigns are as well because I typed it on a phone, sorry. :(**

* * *

Veronica Teaches Basil how to box

Sabrina and Daphne sat on a couch in the living room. Daphne was watching her favorite TV show on the teen channel. Sabrina thought it was more like a soap opera, but not to Disappoint her beloved sister, she had agreed to 'watch' it with her.

After all, Daphne was romance-deprived ten year old after all, the fourteen year old blonde thought as her eyelids began to droop. Just a...

Her thought remained unfinished as she drifted into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile, Puck was up in his room, and he'd just finished pigging his face with Left over yellow lasagna.

"Hmm..." he muttered. "I should get ready to pull another prank on a certain Grimm." He said thoughtfully, rubbing his stomach.

"But that calls for a piece of purple pizza! Its wonderful for inspiration!" Puck hopped up, and letting his pink wings sprout from his back, flew out of his awesome room and into the hall, all the way down to the kitchen.

"Where in the world could the pizza be?" He muttered, opening the fridge and poking his head inside. He caught sight of some indigo squid soup, and all thoughts of purple pizza vanished into thin air. Grabbing the bowl, he left the fridge door ajar and stalked off, already downing the soup.

He concluded his snack with a average (for him) burp and set the bowl on the counter, and not even bothering to wipe his now indigo mouth, he stalked off with his nose high, in a happy mood.

He walked into the living room, and was about to make a cocky remark, when he noticed a TV show blaring, and Daphne sitting right in front of it, eyes oogling.

"Relpha! You're better off without the jerk!" She began to yell at the screen running her hands through her hair as she groaned.

Sabrina was on the couch, and taking up the entire thing, she lay there, sleeping soundly.

Suddenly an air for a prank wafted by Puck's nose. He went back to the kitchen. He was going to get creative

As he walked in, he faced the oven, and he wiped his mouth, but he noticed the ink had sunken into his lip, and wasn't going out. That was the plan.

Using his hands, he scraped the remained ink out of the bowl and into a small napkin.

Henry was sitting on the porch, with Granny Relda, Veronica, Elvis, and Uncle Jake around him.

They were silent.

The adults and dog watched four year old Basil run through the sprinklers on the lawn.

"Well..." Veronica said awkwardly.

"Its a good time as ever." Henry shrugged.

"Yes. Lets go." Granny Relda concluded, and they stood up, Elvis, Uncle Jake, and Basil following soundlessly after.

Mr. Canis and Red sat together, and concluded their meditation.

"Red?" Mr. Canis began, "Are you hungry?"

With a barely coherent nod, the two soundlessly walked to the house and into the living room through the back door.

Pinocchio, meanwhile, was lugging a bug book down the stairs. He had grown quite a bit in the last few years, but the book was heavy as always.

He had wanted to read the volume on the hammock outside, but stopped when he reached the living room, suddenly interested in the scene taking place.

Puck had a bowl of ink, it seemed, standing over Sabrina's head. Sabrina was sleeping on the couch.

Daphne was on the ground in front of the TV, not noticing anything.

and Red entered through the back door as Veronica, Henry, Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, Elvis, and Basil entered through the other door. They all stared at Puck, who was about to proceed with his latest prank when Daphne turned the TV off and she suddenly realized the gathering and the prank.

"Puck!" She yelled with such a force that Sabrina awakened at once, and scrambling, fell aside, and let the ink slop onto the couch, and watched it soak in to create a huge stain in horror.

Everyone stared as Puck threw the bowl under a table on the other side of the room, and tried to back away under the gaze of Henry Grimm the Red-Faced.

"Ah-hem." Veronica cleared her throat with a murderous glace at her soon-to-explode husband.

"We are going to annouce something." Veronica began.

"Henry and I are going on a romantic vacation, and Granny Relda and want to see the world, while they have it-" Veronica said, choking on the words.

" And Uncle Jake volenteered to stat home and take care of you kids." She finished.

All was silent.

Sabrina groaned, and Daphne began to chirp excitedly, and Red looked at the ceiling and shrunk into the corner, whether in dread or something else, nobody could tell. Pinochio shook his head and sighed. Puck stood there with hsi mouth open as Uncle Jake winked at him.

The silence was broken when Basil began to run around and yelled "Yay! Yay!" over and over and over.

At this point, Red backed out the door. Pinochoi inched out behind her with his volume.

Puck flew up the stairs. Daphne smiled and shaking her head, turned on the TV again.

Sabrina stomped up the stairs and a loud door slam could be heard. Henry stalked off to His and Veronica's room.

Granny Relda and sat down on the couch, and Uncle Jake sat down between them. Veronica grabbed Basil's hand and led the boy outside.

"Listen to me Basil," Veronica began, "If anyone attacks you, if anything happens, and you think you're in danger, punch as hard as you can where ever you can." She instucted.

Basil stared at her blankly.

"Punch, like this." she said, and punched the wall lightly.

"Practice on my hand now!" She told him.

A few minutes later, Basil was able to pack a worthwhile punch for a four year old. Patting her son on the back, she hoped he would be okay on the ten days of their vacation.

* * *

**Thanks, review. :)**


	2. Daphne's Birthday

**Hey y'all! This is the second part of The Challenge by The Irish Lass. I'll respond to reviews then get to everything else.**

**lilcarellijohn: Thanks! That is what I'm thinking.**

**Dave the psychotic chipmunk: A long linked story. But not too long just a chapter for every prompt and I'll add an epilogue, just cuz.**

**The Irish Lass: Your Welcome! And no, not Daphne. I did that on purpose. :3**

**lovu: What?**

**Laura B.: Yeah, thanks. It was typed on a phone. :(**

**Anyway, read on and PLEASE review. :)**

* * *

_Daphne's birthday, anytime, anywhere._

"SABRINA! SABRINA!" Daphne yelled as she pounded up the hall from her room to Sabrina's.

Sabrina just groaned in bed, not even flinching as her sister pounded on her door.

"Sabrina!" Daphne yelled. At last, her door was thrown open.

"What-how- it was locked!" Sabrina sputtered, bolting up and brushing imaginary dust off of her dark blue sweatshirt and navy short shorts.

Daphne smirked and threw a bobby pin over her shoulder into the hall. "Granny Relda taught me a few tricks."

"Ughh.." Sabrina groaned. Curse bobby pins.

"So….." Daphne said, leaning towards her sister.

It was then Sabrina realized Daphne was wearing a laughably ridiculous outfit.

Her hair was wound up into a beehive and scarves and fake jewels jutted out of it. Heavy fake sapphires and jades covered her chest. A hot pink tank top screamed from behind the jewels. A neon green skirt covered Daphne's thighs. Purple stocking covered her legs. Black heels made Daphne nearly as tall as Sabrina. Dozens of bracelets and rings covered her hands, making it hard to find skin. And Sabrina didn't even want to start describing her makeup.

"What the heck?!" Sabrina gasped.

"So….. What's today?" Daphne pressed.

" I dunno!" Sabrina gaped, staring.

"It's my birthday!"

"What? You idiot. Your birthday is in December!" Sabrina said.

"I can't believe you forgot!" Daphne pouted, "It's my half birthday!" Cheering up almost instantly, she hopped onto Sabrina's bed and Sabrina scooted away.

"And it's Gypsy Day! I birthday's on a holiday!" She squealed, giving lame jazz hands as Sabrina laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Sabrina got up from bed, and shooing Daphne off, folded the blankets and set the pillows. "Well," Sabrina began without answering the ten year olds question, "Are we going to celebrate?"

The fourteen year old opened her closet and began to slip the hangers this way and that, looking for something to wear.

"Of course!" Daphne giggled, "Too bad Mom and Dad aren't here."

"It's okay Daph. I'm here, Basil's here. Uncle Jake is here. Red's here. Pinocchio is here." Clearing her throat with distaste, she finished, "And unfortunately, Puck is also here."

Daphne laughed. "Yup, you're right. Gotta go put up gypsy decorations! Remember to fetch your outfit from my room!" Daphne called and rushed out the door.

"Oh no." Sabrina moaned.

Sabrina groaned as she stared at the monstrous outfit. It was red leggings with a poofy purple tutu much like Daphne's with a yellow shirt with pink flowers all over it. A piece of paper with a how-to-attach- hair-extensions step by step procedure was paired with a bag of the hair pieces. Red framed glasses with yellow glass sat on top.

"How is this gypsy?!" She asked no one in particular and Daphne hopped in. "See I'm right on time. Go put that on, I'll help you with the hair and makeup. Everybody else didn't wanna do it. So I told them they didn't need to and came to you, but I'll blackmail them into doing after I finish you." She said in an offhanded manner and shoved Sabrina into the bathroom.

Sabrina finished dressing and she walked into the bedroom, and in ten seconds flat, hair extensions trailed behind her and her face had stripes of the rainbow colors across it. "Daphne," She sighed, "I'll do the makeup." Wiping her streaked face clean, she did modest makeup. But it didn't help even a bit, for the red and yellow glasses obscured and ruined it all.

Sighing, she sat down on the bed while Daphne inspected her. "Perfect!" She chimed. "See you soon!" She said, and before she could protest, and door, slammed in Sabrina's face and she heard a click.

"No!" Sabrina yelled, but it was too late. Sabrina tugged on the door, she tried slamming through it. Then she finally looked for bobby pins.

Grabbing a particularly long one, she set to work on the door. "How….. Does…. She…. Do…. This?" Sabrina grunted, and then the door fell open and Sabrina, surprised, fell right through it.

"I did it!" She rejoiced and she noticed to was not her at all, but Daphne who had opened the door.

"Oh." She blanked, and Daphne helped her up.

"I's time to party!" Daphne squealed, and she pulled Sabrina to the living room. It looked like a circus. Pinocchio was wearing a black tee and a pair of neon yellow overalls with a straw hat and pink shoes. Uncle Jake was wearing baggy Green pants and a red and yellow camouflage ski jacket with a blue baseball cap and a pink scarf. he was sweating immensely and between pants, he greeted Sabrina rather remorsefully. Red was wearing a white dress that with her thin figure, pale skin, and dark hair, made her look like a ghost. Flower hairclips bunched up her hair in different places and hoops hung from her ears. Puck, however, was a total sight for sore eyes, Sabrina thought, nearly laughing her face off. Daphne had forced Puck to wear a wig, and his hair was really long now, down to his waist in hippie style. It was all aqua at the top, turning to red, and the tips were dark brown, and it was all braided. His entire face was nearly covered with big red sunglasses with ducks all over them. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a small unbuttoned vest and dark brown pants. Black boots were o his feet. And finally, a black bandana rounded his head. He was in what looked like a magical…. Cage. Probably to keep him from running away, Sabrina thought. As far as The half birthday and holiday went, nobody looked anything like those enchanting gypsies. But oh well, Sabrina thought, we might have ended up worse.

Daphne brought out the cake with Red, a lopsided thing that looked like….. Anything but a cake. They sang while grumbling, even Red. Pinocchio nearly snuck out at one point, but Daphne tossed him in with Puck as they continued with festivities. Sabrina prayed to herself that Daphne would grow out of Half-birthdays by the next year.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, but thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG YOU!**


	3. Movie Night

**Hello! Here's a long chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Movie Night at the Grimm's House.

Sabrina was in a closet. Yes, a closet. Was she looking for clothes? No. Did someone kidnap her? No. Was someone chasing her? Kind of. But the proper question to ask would be, "Are your adopted sister and your real sister trying to chase you, pin you down, and give you a super makeover?" And the answer would be yes. Daphne and Red had just watched a whole season of Makeover Miracles and couldn't wait to try some stuff on Sabrina. As you can see, she didn't stand for it… she just kind of….. Ran. And hid. In a closet.

"Oh, SABRINA!" Daphne yelled. "Sabrina?"

"Oh god.." Sabrina ducked into an old crib, curling up with her arms behind her neck, groaning when I particularly pointy broken rod of the crib jabbed her in the stomach.

"She's in there!" Red yelled, and she heard two pairs of pounding feet stampede towards her door.

"No no no no no!" Sabrina groaned under her breath and she curled up into a ball with her hands over the back of her neck. She yanked up the baby blanket to cover her when she had an idea. Slealthily lifting up the mattress of the bed, she noticed that you couldn't see under the lifted mattress when you looked from the outside. Grinning in hope, Sabrina crawled under, holding up the weight of the baby mattress the best she could, hoping nobody could find her.

She heard Red and Daphne scouring the room. They looked in and under and over and next to a behind and in front of things. The couldn't find Sabrina.

She heard incoherent whispers, which she strained to hear, but she didn't dare move. The she heard footsteps, walking away. She was ready to bolt away, when she realized she'd heard One pair of feet. Steeling herself once more, she was relived she hadn't gotten out thinking they'd both left. Breathing shallowly, she hoped the person in the room would leave. The bed was crushing her. She saw a space in the bottom wall of the crib and peeked out. Red was standing near the door, scouring the room like a detective. But where did Daphne go? Sabrina looked around through the hole. She had to be somewhere, didn't she? Gulping she ran a list of things Daphne could be doing in her mind.

Before she could even think about the dark possibilities, she heard footsteps coming down the hall once more, in the direction of the closet. Not one pair. TWO. Who could it be? Couldn't Uncle Jake hurry and come home? Then she'd be relieved from this torture. With Daphne and Red here, Pinocchio and Uncle Jake out to get groceries who could it- oh. Oh no no. Oh NO. It couldn't be- or could it be? Puck?

Sabrina gasped, and slapped her hand over her mouth. Sure enough, Puck appeared along with Daphne.

"Okay, so find Sabrina!" Daphne smiled and jumped up and down.

"I'm not a robot. And what do I get in return?"

"She's going to get tortured. It's a makeover!" Red squealed, winking.

"Oh then, free services." Puck said with an evil smile. Sabrina watched curiously as he transformed into a bloodhound, sniffing the floor.

Sabrina held her breath as Puck the bloodhound scooted towards the crib. He transformed back.

"Here." He said, pointing to the crib, and he peaked over its edge, and finding the hold on the mattress, flipped it up. Sabrina was curled up underneath, and Puck grabbed her arm, and sprouting his wings, he tossed a flailing Sabrina on her knees in front of the two excited girls.

"Looks like she's a baby." Puck smirked, and flew off. "Tell me when the makeover is done!" He yelled behind him, and Sabrina growled.

Sabrina felt like a ball. A ball with sparkles. A pink ball with sparkles. Her hair was curled up in an elaborate do, in a curly ponytail on the top of her had. Her eyes were bright green now, with color contacts. Her eyelashes were long and black. He eyes were shadowed by bright pink extending to her eyebrows. Her lips were a horrifying pink with hideous pink blush creeping over her cheeks. She was wearing a bright pink gown that was sparkly. Her feet had been squished into fake pink glass slippers. A feathery gold boa stretched out on her shoulders and a too small silver crown (with the Disney version of Cinderella on it) was dangling from her hair. Groaning, she turned to the two girls.

"Can I take this off now?" She asked.

"Take off what?" Uncle Jake asked, appearing in the doorway, and he gaped at the little girl's creation. "How.. Ow about we let Sabrina…uh.. Dress up in her pajamas, and you two as well, and we can have a movie night? We brought home pizza, and quite a few movies. It's only 6:00, we could finish watching quite a bit, you know." Uncle Jake coughed uncomfortably and he led the two girls off and away from their sister.

Happy, finally, Sabrina sighed and washed off, changing into practical clothing. She put on yellow T-shirt with a girl from some animated movie, she couldn't quite remember, on it. She was wearing an awesome skirt with skulls on it, and her braid drooped lazily over her shoulder, and one of her hands held a huge axe. (Guess who that is?) She slipped on green shorts and she put a sports headband in her hair, and smoothing it out, she was relieved that she looked normal.

Then, she ran down the stairs. The rest of the family was already sitting there. "Hello, Sabrina! We're choosing a movie!" Jake sighed.

"Oh, okay." Sabrina said, finding a seat next to Puck on the couch, who dramatically scooted away.

"Here's what we got!" Red said, picking up the movies and handing them around as she spoke. "We're going to watch all of them before 6:00 in the morning, but we don't know the order. We have 'How to Train Your Dragon', 'The Fault in Our Stars', 'Maleficent', 'Ice Age', 'Frozen', and 'Tangled'. Red said. "Six movies, and we'll finish before six in the morning, but we'll have a hangover!" Red declared.

Everyone started to vote for the DVDs they wanted to watch first. They established the order; 'How to Train Your Dragon', 'Frozen', 'Tangled', 'Maleficent', 'Ice Age', 'The Fault in Our Stars'.

And they sat down to watch.

First Came 'How to Train Your Dragon', and Sabrina realized the girl on her shirt was Astrid.

"I love Astrid!" She said as she observed the girl's harsh attitude.

"Well she's gonna be screaming and runnin' like a pig when she sees Hiccup riding a dragon! Hiccup is who I want to be!" Puck said.

"How do you know?" Sabrina asked.

"Because it's on the DVD cover."

Sabrina snatched it from him. "No it isn't!"

"Same thing." Puck said snatching it back.

"Astrid is way better. I call Astrid! She's my character!" Sabrina claimed.

"I call Hiccup, cuz he's awesome!" Puck said lazily.

They turned to Red and Daphne, who pretended to be engrossed in the movie, but have seen before, shared secret smiles.

"This is for scaring me!" Astrid said near the end of the movie.

"Is it always going to be like this- I" Hiccup blubbered.

Astrid kissed him, and Hiccup stepped back in a daze.

"Well, I could get used to it."

Sabrina gasped. "Traitor!" She said and scowled as her shirt, and scooted far away from Puck, who was a similair shade of red.

They moved on to Frozen.

Sabrina and Puck stayed silent the entire time, this time. Daphne and Red sang along to every darn song. Uncle Jake fell asleep and Elvis just barked along with the girls.

"The window is open, so's that door!

I didn't know they did that anymore!

Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates!"

"For years I've roamed these empty halls,

Why have a ballroom with no balls, finally they're opening up the gates!"

"They'll be actual real life people, it'll be totally strange!

Why am I so ready for this change?

Because for the first time in forever, they'll be music,

They'll be light!

For the first time in forever,

I'll be dancing through the night!

I don't know if I'm elated, or gassy!

But I'm somewhere in that zone….!

Because for the first time in forever…. I won't be alone."

"I can't wait to meet everyone!- What if I meet The One?"

"Imagine me gown and all, fetching draped against the wall,

A picture of sophisticated… Grace!"

"I suddenly see him standing there, I beautiful stranger, tall and fair!

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!

But we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre,

Nothing like the life I've led so far…..!

For the first time in forever, they'll be magic, there'll be fun!

For the first time in forever, I could get noticed by someone!

I know it's totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance….. But for the first time in forever..!

I've got a chance."

Daphne sang, loud and clear, with Anna.

"Don't let them in….

Don't let them see….

Be the good girl, you always had to be.

Conceal.

Don't feel.

Put on a shawl!

Make one wrong move and everyone will know.

But it's only for today!"

Red sang slowly with Elsa.

"But it's only for today!"

"It's agony to wait!"

"It's aaony to wait!"

"Tell the guards to open up- the gates!"

"The gates!"

"For the first time in forever!"

"Don't let them in, don't let them see!"

"I'll be getting what I'm dreaming of!"

"Be the good girl you always have to be!"

"A chance to change my lonely world,"

"Conceal!"

"A chance to find true love!"

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"

"I know it ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!

For the first time in forever, nothing's in my waaaaaaaaaayyyyy!"

The two girls finished with a bow, and Pinocchio, Uncle Jake, Puck, Sabrina, and Elvis looked at them, especially Red, in awe.

And the movie continued, quite similarly. Puck was awed and Hans' diabolical plans, and he said if he could, he could have thrown a party for the awesome villain.

The continued on with Tangled. With Red and Daphne reciting ever line and song. Especially "I have a Dream".

[Hook Hand Thug:]

I'm malicious, mean and scary

My sneer could curdle dairy

And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest

But despite my evil look

And my temper, and my hook

I've always yearned to be a concert pianist

Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?

Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?

Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer show-tune medley

Thank you!

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

[Thug Chorus:]

He's got a dream!

He's got a dream!

[Hook Hand Thug:]

See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!

Though I do like breaking femurs

You can count me with the dreamers

Like everybody else

I've got a dream!

[Big Nose Thug:]

I've got scars and lumps and bruises

Plus something here that oozes

And let's not even mention my complexion

But despite my extra toes

And my goiter, and my nose

I really want to make a love connection

Can't you see me with a special little lady

Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?

Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover, not a fighter -

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

I've got a dream!

[Thug Chorus:]

He's got a dream!

[Big Nose Thug:]

I've got a dream!

[Thug Chorus:]

He's got a dream!

[Big Nose Thug:]

And I know one day romance will reign supreme!

Though my face leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it, dreaming -

Like everybody else

I've got a dream

[Thug Chorus:]

Tor would like to quit and be a florist

Gunther does interior design

Ulf is into mime

Attila's cupcakes are sublime

Bruiser knits

Killer sews

Fang does little puppet shows

[Hook Hand Thug:]

And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!

[Flynn:]

I have dreams, like you - no, really!

Just much less touchy-feely

They mainly happen somewhere

warm and sunny

On an island that I own

Tanned and rested and alone

Surrounded by enormous piles of money

[Rapunzel:]

I've got a dream!

[Thug Chorus:]

She's got a dream!

[Rapunzel:]

I've got a dream!

[Thug Chorus:]

She's got a dream!

[Rapunzel:]

I just want to see the floating

lanterns gleam!

[Thug Chorus:]

Yeahh!

[Rapunzel:]

And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my tower -

Like all you lovely folks

I've got a dream!

[Thug Chorus:]

She's got a dream!

He's got a dream!

They've got a dream!

We've got a dream!

So our diff 'rences ain't

really that extreme!

We're one big team...!

Call us brutal -

Sick -

[Hook Hand Thug:]

Sadistic -

[Big Nose Thug:]

And grotesquely optimistic

[Thug Chorus:]

'Cause way down deep inside

We've got a dream!

[Hook Hand Thug:]

I've got a dream!

[Big Nose Thug:]

I've got a dream!

[Thug Chorus:]

I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!

[Rapunzel:]

I've got a dream!

[All:]

Yes way down deep

inside, I've got a dream!

Yeahh!

Daphne and Red had been jumping all over the room, while Puck mumbled under his breath, wishing he lived in an awesome place like that. By the time 'At Last I See the Light,' rolled around, Puck hated Disney and loved villains more than anything.

[Mandy Moore]

All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here suddenly I see

Standing here it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

[Mandy Moore]

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

[Zachary Levi]

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

[Both]

And at last I see the light

[Zachary Levi]

And it's like the fog has lifted

[Both]

And at last I see the light

[Mandy Moore]

And it's like the sky is new

[Both]

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything is different

Now that I see you

Now that I see you ….

Uncle Jake tried to hide his sniffling, but it didn't seem to work. Red went to comfort him as they watched Mother Gothel stab Eugene.

"Oh yeah, that's a good villain! Not as good as others, but in training!" Puck smirked, yelling.

The others rolled their eyes and ended up crying along with Rapunzel. Even Elvis cried.

Maleficent?

Well, they tried to watch the movie, but Elvis freaked out, and Puck kept on throwing sarcastic comments on how evil people were born evil and they weren't supposed to have a backstory. After trying endlessly to watch in peace, they ended up moving on to Ice Age. Which turned out to be pretty boring.

There were no songs, no action, just… jokes. They were pretty funny, of course, but they didn't have a clue where the movie was going. So finally, they moved on The Fault in Our Stars.

It was so sad, even Puck had to cry, he just hid his tears. Uncle Jake just sobbed, and everybody knew why, they just tried to comfort him. As the movie ended, tissues, pizza, and tears were everywhere, and Sabrina, Daphne, Red, and Elvis were asleep. By the time the titles had finished, both Uncle Jake and Puck had dozed off as well. A successful movie night, I call it.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, but my Italicize button isn't working. :( Please bear with me! I tried to fix it, but It just won't listen...I'll figure something out. :)**


	4. Baba Yaga and Soap Operas

**Hello everyone! I am officially freaking out about this contest because there is only a month and a half left and I have six prompts to go, not counting this one. So, I'm thinking of updating every week? Or update every week until I get to nine and write the 10th chapter but wait until September to post it. Anyway, I will be getting busy.**

* * *

Baba Yaga Introduces someone to soap operas.

Uncle Jake stood in the center of the living room. He'd issued a family meeting. Kind of. Most of the family meeting. Around him said Puck, Sabrina, Daphne, Red, Pinocchio, and not to forget Elvis, in that order.

"Listen you guys," Uncle Jake said. His voice lowered a bit. "Today is Briar's Birthday. I'd like to spend it alone, if you don't mind." He said. "I know you can't handle yourselves and you'd set the house on fire, but please, could I go out on my own?" Jake pleaded the children.

"Of course Uncle Jake. Go ahead, we don't mind." Daphne said, hugging her heartbroken uncle.

"Yeah!" Red said, joining the hug.

Sabrina rolled her eyes but nodded. Puck drooled onto the couch, having fallen asleep. Waking up, he gasped, and pretending to choke, he began to trip and run. Knocking over Pinocchio, He made his way to the door. "I'm… allergic….to…..mushiness!" He gasped.

"Shut up Puck." Daphne dished out. "How would you feel if Sabrina died?"

"Hey!" The girl scowled.

"How do you know I like her?" Puck blanked, then coughed. "I mean, I don't like her! At all! Not at all! I hate Sabrina! I mean Grimm! Stupid Puberty Virus! I think I'm dying!" Puck pretended to start choking.

Pinocchio grumbling, pulled himself up and dramatically dusted himself off. "I, for one," Pinocchio said, "Am going to read quietly in my room." He said.

"Not so fast!" Uncle Jake grabbed him. "You're all staying in one place!" The formerly wooden boy growled and sulked, plopping in the couch.

"Okay, you guys! Bye!" Uncle Jake said, grabbing a box of tissues and tucking in into his hoodie, slamming the door.

"So…." Sabrina said.

"What should we do?" Puck finished.

"Aww…" Daphne said.

"They finish each other's sentences!" Red chimed, with a high five to her best friend.

Puck and Sabrina both fumed as the girls giggled.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Everyone turned to see Pinocchio patting Elvis and speaking.

"Why not?" Daphne asked, and Red agreed.

"No!" Sabrina gasped.

"What's Truth or Dare?" Puck said lazily.

"Where one person picks the 'it' and asks them, Truth or Dare? And if they say Truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer it. If they say Dare, they have to do what you say." Daphne explained.

"Forever?" Puck said, jumping up.

"No. You'll see when we start." Daphne said.

"Okay, so what do you do if someone refuses to do the dare or tell the truth?"

"They….. Have to go to Baba Yaga's house and ask her for sugar." Red giggled.

"That's hilarious! And that's perfect!" Daphne laughed, kicking her legs. Red sat down in the middle of the room, and Daphne dragged Sabrina and Puck down. Pinocchio sat down next to Red and Elvis laid on the couch.

"Okay, who's first?" Red asked.

"Ooh, ooh! I wanna choose first!" Daphne giggled. "Okay…..Pinocchio, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love? If you have, then with who and what's the story?" Daphne asked.

"Psh, that's a horrible one Daph, how could he love anyone?" Sabrina muttered.

"Actually, I was, once." Pinocchio suddenly looked sorrowful. "Her name.. Her name, was London. I met her on the street. I crashed into her, and she dropped everything she was holding. And….. She forced me to pay. So I did. I went to the shop with her and helped her take everything to her home. I forgot my bag there and I came back the next day. And the next. And I loved her. I was going to tell her, tell her everything. Everafters, how I loved her, but she died, from a deadly disease, and I never saw her funeral, for I didn't know until afterwards." Pinocchio whispered, his voice breaking into a sob.

"Oh, Pinocchio." Sabrina said, softening to him for the first time. He stayed silent.

"It's your turn." Daphne said not-very-helpfully.

"I know." Pinocchio sighed. "Red, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What, no dares?"

"No, Now come on."

"Um… what's your favorite color?" Everyone groaned.

"Yellow." Everyone stared.

"Yellow?" Daphne said.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Your name is Red and you've never worn another color other than red!" Sabrina interjected.

"Yeah, I only do it to match my name." Red said, rolling her eyes. "People these days!"

"Um, okay." Puck said, surprising silent for the past ten minutes. "It's your turn Red."

"Yes, yes. Um… Puck! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Puck said with a devilish grin.

"I dare you to…kiss Sabrina!" Red exclaimed devilishly.

"What?!" Both teens yelped at the same time.

"Do it. Or get turned into a frog. And never get out of your rooms again. Because you can't be trusted." Daphne said.

"No!" Puck said.

"Yeah! What he said!" Sabrina growled.

"Oh really? You guys are such chickens!" Red giggled.

As Red stalled with the two, Daphne disappeared behind them and reached for their necks. Grabbing them, she smashed their faces together, resulting in a forced kiss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Sabrina screamed like a banshee, wiping her lips, punching Puck in the gut.

"I told you LAST time this happened you'd need a dentist!" Sabrina growled.

Puck doubled over, groaning.

"What last time?" Pinocchio asked, silent all this time.

The two blushed and everyone else stared.

"I knew it!" Daphne giggled.

"Okay, okay, Puck, choose someone to dare.." Sabrina grumbled.

"You have to choose Sabrina." Red said, "Otherwise it wouldn't be fair."

Puck sighed. "Truth or Dare S- Grimm?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing a your favorite song to us." Puck said with a defiant grin.

"No!"

"Or be a frog." Daphne reminded.

"Okay, Okay." Sabrina sighed. And she began to sing.

"Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes and leap!

It's time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

I'm through accepting limits

'Cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost...

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

Bring me down

Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh oh oh."

Sabrina finished. Everyone stared. "What?"

"You're a good singer, that's what." Everyone turned to see who'd spoken. Puck. He blushed. "Sabrina, ask Marshmallow." Puck blushed again, and Sabrina, also blushing, turned to Daphne.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Daphne, I dare you to not use any magic until the night Mom and Dad come home." Sabrina said evilly. The entire room gasped.

"Nooooooooo!" Daphne said dramatically. "Come on Elvis." She got up, tugging the dog's collar. "#GoToBabaYaga'sHouseToAskForSugar."

And with that, she bounded down the steps with the dog in tow.

Everyone stood outside the old house, shivering. "Okay, go on." Red said, squeezing her friend's hand.

Daphne walked inside, slowly, scared. This was better than losing her magic. She stood, frozen after closing the door for a few minutes. There was nobody there. But she was scared, so she sat still. Wishing Elvis or Red or Sabrina or Puck, or even Pinocchio was with her. But they weren't.

And then, Baba Yaga popped out of literally nowhere. Daphne screamed, and ran to the other side of the house, hopping out a window and cuddling into the bushes.

The others were standing outside the house when they heard Daphne scream. "Marshmallow's hurt!" Puck yelled, running into the house, and the door shut behind him. Sabrina banged on it outside, trying to make it open, unsuccessfully. Puck stood there. There was no one in the house. And suddenly, the crone popped out, out of literally nowhere. Puck, however, didn't scream. He stared. "Is that your idea of a prank?" He asked.

"Aw.." The old witch cooed, "I wanted to scared you!"

"Where's Daphne?" Puck asked.

"Outside the house with her sister." She replied, smiling hideously.

Puck pulled open the door. Or rather, he tried. It wouldn't open.

"You can go, if you watch a season of Days of Fame with me!" Baba Yaga said, trying to look inviting, clicking on the TV.

Two hours later, Puck strolled out of the house to his nearly frozen companions, all while talking to the crone.

"She's better off without him! I agree! Yeah, How about I stop by next week?" Puck chattered, walking out the door. And it was then that the angry kids pounced on him.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please review and vote for me in the contest!**


	5. Puck Discovers Computers

**Hi guys, I am SO SORRY I took so long. I had this ready last week, but I kept on forgetting to post it. I don't really like this, It's not my best writing, but I did my best.**

* * *

Puck Discovers the Wonderful World of Computers

The next day, Puck was groaning as he lay on the couch, watching another season of his new favorite TV show as he held an ice pack to his eye with his bandaged hand leaning on his gauzed knee. The others had beat him up quite badly the day before. The entire family was under house arrest. There was a barrier around the house so that nobody could leave it. Not Ever Afters nor humans. Even if he tried to fly. He seriously couldn't even stick his hand out his window. Jake wasn't taking any chances. He'd seperated the kids completely, putting them all into different rooms so that they couldn't cause trouble.

Sabrina was reading angrily in her room, slamming the book shut every few chapters and stomping around so much that Puck was sure the roof would cave in. She muttered occasionally about "Being in more difficult situations before," and how "It wasn't HER fault," and how "I hate Puck," and "This is all his fault, and more often, "I feel like a criminal!" She stomped around until the bottoms of her feet were sore. God, she thought, Maybe I shouldn't stomp that hard..

Meanwhile, Daphne was stuck in her and Red's room with Elvis. While She was supposed to be alone, Elvis wouldn't let anyone take him away from Daphne. Probably because of the incident yesterday. He paced across the front of the room like a guard dog, ears constantly perked up and he growled at every skitter and snap he heard. Daphne, meanwhile, was unsuccessfully trying to work on the newest edition of Daphne's dictionary, to give everyone for Christmas. But with Elvis constantly tugging on her pants and nudging the desk to make her look at a bug that'd he'd squished or something, she decided she wasn't getting anywhere. But she had to try.

Red, well she was alone in the Grimm library. They had stuffed all the books and journals and fairytale whatevers into the room, which was donned the name, "The Grimm Library,' and Red was happy to be there. Red loved to read, and he was only in this room because Puck made a big deal of being allergic to books, so Jake, exhausted, had moved her into the library and stuffed Puck in the living room instead. She sat, content in an armchair as she read slowly through a journal, giggling at some things and staring at the page when she came across some….things. She was happy though. One of the only kids happy about their location.

Pinocchio was sleeping in his room, only because Jake refused to give him any entertainment, and unlike the others, he wasn't gifted at hiding things, and he wasn't used to being under house arrest. While all the other teens/kids had hidden things under their beds and behind tables especially for house arrest purposes, Pinocchio had nothing. And he laid on his bed, angry at everyone until he drifted off to sleep.

Back to Puck- Puck was lounging on the sofa, drowning himself in chips and soda. The TV cable was off, thanks to Jake, so he had nothing to do. He'd finished the first thing on his list- eat, very successfully. Until there was no food left. Grumbling to himself, Puck hoisted himself up and looked around for something to do. Then he spotted it. Sabrina's laptop- a prized birthday present. He wasn't familiar with computers himself, because he'd just started living in a modern house about a year or two ago, And he'd never had time to actually learn how to use a computer, even if he'd seen Sabrina use it before, and Daphne too.

He picked it up and sat down again, and ended up opening it after a few minutes. After trying to figure out how to turn it on, he clicked something that he'd seen Sabrina use- the internet.

He clicked random things on the screen, until he read something and found out that this 'google' thing would give him what we wanted when he searched things up. So he scrolled down to this thing called a 'webpage', and searched up a term.

"How to use a computer," He typed, and it took him quite a while to sound out the letters and find the correct keys. Finally, he was able to hit enter, and he clicked on the first link that came up. It recommmended different games and stuff. After three hours, Puck could affectively use the computer. With a smile, he went to mangle everything on Sabrina's computer.

* * *

**Will you guys vote for me? Or did this chapter take your loyalties away?**


End file.
